


Muse

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Gen, Oikawa Tooru (Cameo), Reader Insert, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Your music soothes his soul and warms his heart.But the source of such beauty was actually him.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any other characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

**i. repeat**  
  
The first time he noticed you was the way you had entered the cafe every day around noon. You never once ordered a drink, but your friend that accompanied you certainly did. Instead, you would politely ask to use the piano in the corner of the quiet cafe, and with each agreement came a bright smile on your face.  
  
He had expected you to be like every other customer who had asked to play the piano. Either horrible and just clueless about what they were doing, or to be goofing around and treating it as a synthesizer. But when your hands flew over the monochromatic keys as though they were dancing to a tune that only you knew of, he was captivated and starstruck.   
  
You had put that song on repeat in his head.  
  
 **ii. talents**  
  
[L/N] [F/N].  
  
That was your name. When you had finally introduced it to his loud co-worker, he hadn't expected to remember it so easily. But the way your name so fluidly rolled off his tongue was just like your music. Both of them had somehow gotten stuck in his head and he sighed as he tried to get rid of it. But he couldn't.   
  
Just like how he couldn't get over the sight of you strumming a guitar and singing along a soft tune. Ever now and then stopping to scribble something onto the notebook that sat, opened and pages spread across the bar top you were leaning precariously against. The high wooden chair supported most of your weight, but with the way you sat in order to sit the guitar comfortably in your lap makes him wonder if you could potentially fall off  ~~or if your back hurt from leaning against the wood~~. But he can't help but hum along to the unnamed song that you spun out of the air.   
  
There was something about it that made him feel oddly at home each time he heard it.  
  
 **iii. peace**  
  
He didn't realize how much he loved your music until he was trying to study. Nothing was working for him. The silence was too quiet, and the background noise from the clacking of keyboard tiles against keyboard tiles was grating. It wasn't until he found your music profile online that he finally found himself at peace for those two weeks of absence without your music.   
  
But when he had gone away on leave for a week, he wasn't expecting to come back to his job with you looking so surprised at his return. He barely clocked in, and was in the process of neatly tying the uniform's apron around his waist when he hears you call his name. Surprise and wonder laced the tone of your voice, and when his chocolate orbs met your bright gaze, a smile blossoms on your face, and you greeted, "Welcome back, Hajime-kun."  
  
His lips form a small 'o' as he glances at you, and then a small smile graces his visage and he responded, "Yeah, I'm back."  
  
It was a short interaction, shorter than the usual small talk he had with you in between the quiet hours of working at his part time job at the cafe. But for whatever reason, it felt much more intimate than any other time.  
  
 **iv. yearning**  
  
A month. You were gone for a month. He didn't realize he would miss the random tunes from your piano, or the consistent strumming and lull of your guitar. But he should have expected it. He sighs in realization that he's become attached to you, but in what way, he's not too sure. Your music soothed his soul and warmed his heart. It brought him a peace of mind that he never knew he could reach before he heard them.  
  
But his best friend, and childhood friend, insists that it's not just the music that Iwaizumi misses. But he's not too sure if he wants to enter that realm of thoughts. After all, if he misunderstands any of it, he could potentially ruin a friendship that took him many many years to cultivate. A sigh escapes his lips as he finishes making a cup of latte for himself. He glances at his childhood friend, but a smirk comes to his lips as he thinks about how correct his friend is.   
  
But he keeps it to himself, for he knows he will never hear the end of it if he admitted that Oikawa was right that Iwaizumi did miss a certain musician.  
  
 **v. muse**  
  
The next time he sees you, he's surprised that he's in an audience filled with people, and you're on stage performing to said audience. But it appears that among all the college students that applied to perform at the show, you were one of the few who made the cut. The swell of pride and joy when he sees you capturing the stage and calling it your own steals his breath away and he can't help but smile widely at how vibrant and alive you looked on stage.  
  
But it wasn't until after the mini outdoor concert that he runs into you as you're escaping from the campus newspaper team. Surprise is evident on both parties, but upon seeing the way you flinched as your name was called, Iwaizumi merely takes a hold of your wrist and pulls you away from the stage, the lights, and the crowd of newly acquired fans.   
  
As the two of you reach and emptier section of campus, you sit down beside him on one of the benches and laughed, "What an adventure."  
  
"So that's what you've been up to this entire time?"  
  
"Yeah," you nodded and then mumbled, "Sorry, I should've said something."  
  
His eyes widen, but he gives you a small smile before gently poking your forehead, "Don't apologize, you were working on your music, weren't you?"  
  
It was your turn to be surprised that he figured it out, and you nodded. A bright smile is evident on your features and you laughed, "I really wanted to do well."  
  
He doesn't answer, but the way his gaze is focused solely on you as though nothing else in the world mattered makes you continue, "I wanted to impress you."  
  
As though you couldn't surprise him more, you do, and the blush that accompanies both parties after such a bold confession makes him clear his throat awkwardly and you stuttered, "S-Sorry! I-It's... it's just you.. Hajime-kun..."   
  
Your voice trails off and you give him a small, yet embarrassed smile, "You were my muse for my music. And I just... wanted to make you proud."  
  
He can barely hold his gaze with you, but instead he finds himself hiding his face with his hands. His hands cup his nose and his mouth, as though blocking the way his smile was so wide and goofy along with the visible flush on your face from you. Still, you can see it on the tips of his ears, but you say nothing as you return the hidden smile with one of your own.   
  
Because you know, and he knows, that even if nothing else is said, all of it has been conveyed through the smaller actions, and the sound of your music.


End file.
